foecomicseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapre West
Katsu "Rapre" West ''(CAT-sue RAP-ray West)'''' ''is Mikah Zion's partner and boyfriend. He stands out as the male protagonist since his first appearance in Race to Oblivion. Of his teammates, he is the oldest, both physically and chronologically and it shows. He is very intellectual and like his partner, choses to use his powers only when needed to boost his moves when he fights. '' History and Background Japan Rapre is the son of Demissie, the human incarnation of Raphael, and Katsumi Nishi, the princess of the Nishi clan and daughter of Damiyo Shinichi Nishi, a kitsune who ruled the yokai of the southern region from Osaka. He was most likely born in the Tokogawa period, sometimes called the Edo era, between 1603 and 1868. He was raised by the Nishi clan and trained as a warrior until his mother died when he was 10. After that, his grandparents kicked him out of the Nishi clan. After living on Osaka's streets as an urchin for two years as a pickpocket, he was found by his father. Traveling with his father It is unknown how long he trained with his father, but it is certain he learned things like herbalogy, as shown with his knowledge of valerian as an insomnia cure in Boy In The Snow. During this time, he met Archangel Michael, who tried to kill him. Time with the Dark Hearts Again, it is unknown how long he spent with the Dark Hearts, but he was hypnotized by Pandora with a mechanical bug. Present Day Currently he holds the post of Guardian of The Winds, originally created for his father by Gidji for the kingdom of Gera. This gives him title of "the royal librarian" though he usually dumps these duties on Sam, his fellow team member and council member. He tends to spend his hours not fighting bad guys by trying to solve the mystery of the key he wears on his neck, as well as the mystery of his missing friend, Elliot. Appearance Rapre is of Ethiopian and Japanese descent, but to those who do not know of his kitsune heritage, he appears african american. His red hair is natural, as shown when he is seen as a child learning how to dodge knives blindfolded in Race to Oblivion. He has gold eyes, which are always nicely framed by his side bang, no matter what hairstyle he adopts. Usually his outfits include a shade of red or orange, complimenting Mikah's attraction to blues and purples. He also wears three white earrings on his left ear, although the reasoning for it is unknown. Race to Oblivion In Race to Oblivion, he is seen in multiple outfits and hairstyles. When he is first seen, his bangs are on the left side as opposed to the right and he wears goggles and orange clips. He also wears an orange racer's uniform, which is stained with oil. The present him wears his hair down, and a deep pink shirt with a collar. Later he is shown in an orange hoodie and an orange tank, presumably his sleepwear. Spirit of Darkness In Spirit of Darkness, he wears his hair in a pinned back ponytail and an orange and gray outfit. Boy In The Snow His outfit for the volume is unknown, but since it takes place in Gera, it will probably be a similar outfit that the Present Rapre wore in Race to Oblivion Song Of The Sewer In released concept art, it is shown he will wear a red shirt with a fox on it, green pants, a studded belt and have his hair down. He also wears a camo colored bandage on his hand. Personality Rapre has earned wisdom and sincerity with his years of life, making him very calm and even-tempered. Hypnotized While under the control of Pandora, Rapre's behavior was more of an arrogant playboy and a jerk. Relationships Mikah Zion Being Mikah's boyfriend and partner, Rapre both protects her and supports her when they fight. It is obvious he feels deeply for her, but it is yet unknown how far they've gotten in their, um, relationship. They met in Harlequinn City, while Mikah was there cheering on her old friend Jonathan Wings, who was Rapre's opponent on the racetrack. Seeing Rapre as a threat to her friend's life, Mikah used her technopathy to short out his car, which in turn shorted out the hypnosis bug Pandora had given him in a drink. Afterwards, Rapre was able to return the favor by saving her from some thugs. Taking her back to Jonathan's house, what first seemed like a hangover was actually the first stage of Angel Fever. Rapre nursed her for three days, which probably disqualified him Sam Franklin Zion Abilities and Powers Mikah and Rapre fighting golems_SOD.png|Mikah and Rapre fighting Rapre sniffing the box RTO.png|Rapre sniffing the box